


Dream A Little Dream

by Make_A_Sad_Song_Better



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, John is furious, Paul is jealous, Ringo is insecure, Romance, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_A_Sad_Song_Better/pseuds/Make_A_Sad_Song_Better
Summary: What happens when you're married to one Beatle, but you just so happen to dream about another one?





	1. Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very first story. I hope that you enjoy!

Paul smiled softly as he looked at his wife, Lou, who was peacefully sleeping beside him. She looked so contented and serene. He loved when he woke first and could just watch her.

As Lou rolled onto her side, she suddenly murmured, “George.”

Paul bolted up. “WHAT?”

Lou jumped, abruptly awoken from her sleep. “What! What? What’s wrong?”

“George?” Paul exclaimed, with an icy glare. “ _GEORGE_?”

Lou’s brow furrowed. “What are you-”

“You just said George’s name in your sleep!”

Eyes widening, Lou asked, “I did?”

“ _Why_ are you dreaming about George?”

Lou fought back a giggle as she rubbed Paul’s arm, trying to calm him down. “I'm sorry, but I can’t exactly control what I dream about, Paulie.”

He tried to think of an argument, but after opening and closing his mouth a few times, he simply sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. “What were you dreaming about?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Lou asked, “Do you really want to know?”

“No. Yes! N-yes. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“All right. George was kissing me in that closet at the studio.”

Paul quickly sat up. “Oh, really? Right then, Mrs. McCartney, no more trips to the studio for you.”

Lou couldn’t help but laugh. “Paul, it was only a dream.”

Looking at her intently, Paul couldn’t help but question, “So, how was he?”

Lou sighed, “Paul, it-”

“I know it was only a dream! Now, how was he?”

“Well, he was pretty good. Actually-aah!” She shrieked as Paul pinned her down to the bed. “What are you-”

“Pretty good? Well then, let’s see if I can do better.” He then caught her lips in an electric kiss, tongues dancing, hands roaming. He pulled away after an interval Lou thought was far too short. “Still thinking about George, then?”

“George who,” she said as she reclaimed his mouth.


	2. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter two! This one is John and Cynthia, set about 1964. 
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to those of you who left kudos - they made my day!

 

It was three a.m.

Three bleeding a.m., and John couldn’t sleep. He looked down at Cynthia. She never had any trouble going to sleep. He wondered what helped her get to sleep so fast. At this rate, he’d need sleeping pills. Or, he could just call Paul and ask him to talk about his plans for a family – you know, the six kids and the farm in the country. That would put him out like a light.

“Ge,” Cynthia suddenly said in her sleep.

John smirked, thinking she had said his name. “Lovey?”

“George,” she said. “Oh, George.”

John’s eyes widened as he leapt up. “ _What the bloody hell_?”

Cynthia’s eyes snapped open. “What’s wrong?”

“So, one Beatle’s not enough for you, eh, Powell? Will you stop at two or get all four?”

Cynthia wearily rubbed her eyes. “I thought you hadn’t had anything to drink tonight.”

“Don’t you try and put this on me! You’re the one sayin’ George Bleedin’ Harrison’s name in your sleep. The only name you’re supposed to be sayin’ in your sleep is _mine_! John – your husband, just in case you’ve forgotten.” He began to pace the room.

“John, please! You’ll wake Julian.”

He turned to her, pointing a finger accusingly. “Were you dreamin’ about George?”

Brushing her bangs from her eyes, Cynthia thought for a moment. “Um…well, yes, I suppose I was.”

John cursed loudly. “Did you not listen when I played you You Can’t Do That? How long has this been goin’ on between you two, then? Weeks? Months?”

Cynthia was still half-asleep, trying to process his anger. “I was only asleep about two hours.”

“Oi, I shoulda known. ‘What girl do you like, George?’ ‘John’s wife.’ I’ll cripple him!” John suddenly yelled, bolting from the room.

Cynthia sighed as she hopped out of bed and hurried after him. “John. John!” She reached the bottom of the stairs just as John was grabbing the car keys from the table in the hallway. “Where are you going?”

He glared at her. “To give George what for. Oh, don’t worry, Cyn. I’ll make sure that he’s all right for you.”

“John, you do realise that it was a dream, right?” Somehow, as she spoke, Cynthia managed to get the keys out of John’s hand.

“About George!”

“You know I can’t control what I dream about. If I could, I would dream about you every night.”

John finally began to calm. “So, you and George aren’t…”

Cynthia shook her head, laughing, “Of course not. As if I could want another man when I have you.”

Sighing, John pulled Cynthia into his arms. “Sorry, love.”

Cynthia sighed contentedly. “It’s all right, John. I know you’re just tired.” She was quiet for a moment, before she asked, “What were you talking about when you said George prefers John’s wife?”

“We’re havin’ a moment here, Cyn, don’t spoil it.” John kissed Cynthia’s head. He thought for a minute, before asking, “Do you fancy George?”

Cynthia stepped back, eyebrows raised. “And that won’t spoil the moment?”

John’s eyes widened. “Well, only if you fancy George – which you don’t. Right?”

Shrugging, Cynthia started for the stairs. “George is a very attractive man with a beautiful voice.”

John started towards her. “I’m a very attractive man with a beautiful voice. And I bought you this house. _And_ I’m the reason you have that little orangutan upstairs.”

Cynthia patted his cheek. “Yes, of course, dear.”

“So…you don’t fancy George?” He prompted.

“I didn’t say that,” Cynthia said with a wink, a sly expression on her face as she hurried up the stairs.

John grinned as he chased after her. “Oi, you get back here, Miss Powell!”

* * *

It was three thirty, and John was finally comfortable. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, when he suddenly heard Cynthia say, “Oh, Ringo.”

Eyes snapping open, John sat up in time to see Cynthia’s shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back laughter.

“Very funny, Cyn. I know you’re awake,” he said, lying back down. “Ringo? Really, Cynnie?”

Cynthia rolled over to look him in the eye. “I didn’t know how you’d react if I said ‘Paul.’”

John shuddered as he pulled Cynthia into his arms. “Don’t joke about that, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Also, George really did say in an interview that he preferred "John's wife." You can watch the clip from the interview by copying and pasting the following link: https://youtu.be/hgE9FUStbsM (Disclaimer: I do not own the clip, nor is it from my channel.) 
> 
> The chapter about Ringo and Maureen will be up within the next week. And, Maureen will not be dreaming about George, although that would be sooo ironic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment and let me know if you would like to read the other two chapters - John & Cyn and Ringo & Maureen. 
> 
> Thanks, again! :)


End file.
